Snuggle
by 7team7
Summary: In any lifetime, Sakura is cold and likes to be close to Sasuke. Naturally. [modern AU and blank period]


**A/N: **this is from my tweet about how modern au sakura is to fitting herself under sasuke's sweatshirt while he's wearing it as blank period sakura is to wrapping herself in sasuke's cloak while he's wearing it. Thanks Tiffany for actually making me Think about it rather than just tweeting and moving on as usual LOL

* * *

When they were in bed, Sakura never really minded which spoon she was. Big or little, as long as she got to lay pressed right up against Sasuke, she was content. Sasuke never seemed to have a preference either, he rolled over if she asked or simply wrapped his arms around her.

The same was true when they were standing up.

Sasuke was never one for PDA, he found it unnecessary when they could seriously just get a room. But when Sakura pouted up at him and told him she was cold, any semblance of boundaries flew out the window.

"Come here," he opened one arm out to her, leaving the other one stuffed in the front pocket of his hoodie. It _was _cold, even by Sasuke's standards. They were standing on a grassy hill ready to watch the sun set, and Sakura's sweater just wasn't thick enough. But this was part of their checklist before graduating, so they were determined to stick it out.

She faced him and immediately glued her front to his, wide eyes peering up at him. His arm wrapped itself securely around her waist and he let his forehead rest on hers.

"Still cold," she frowned.

"Well, yeah, it's winter."

"I know you're warm!" she insisted. She slid a hand underneath his sweatshirt and rested her palm on his firm torso. Sweet relief.

Sasuke tried to glare down at her — he was ticklish and she knew it. But she kept the pout on her face and he gave in. "Go ahead."

She grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt like she was about to help him take it off, but then ducked and fit herself underneath.

When she fit just fine under there, he was reminded once again of just how _small _she was. His petite girlfriend even managed to turn herself around to face the view.

"Is that better?" he whispered, breathing down her neck as she adjusted her hair.

"I mean, it's still cold, but yeah, a little better," she smiled, puffing out her breath for emphasis. She was glad he had a penchant for wearing oversized sweatshirts, otherwise she'd be miserable. She couldn't believe he had kept this cocoon of warmth to himself at first! Stingy (and toasty and cute) jerk.

Sasuke rested his chin on the top of her head and watched the sun set, the sky first fading into a pale blue. The brilliant yellow rays of sunlight faded away and turned the clouds a dusty pink not unlike Sakura's hair. As the sun set below the horizon, he wished it wouldn't take the warmth away with it, if only for Sakura's sake.

At least they had the moon.

* * *

"Are you cold? Hot? Hungry? Tired?" Sasuke, the already fussy husband and soon-to-be dad, asked while they were on their way to another village after finishing dinner on the road. Pregnancy and all its symptoms were so variable they alarmed him. He wanted to be prepared for every possible scenario.

"A little, yeah," Sakura answered as they leisurely walked hand in hand through a forest. Her other hand rested on her growing belly.

And even if she didn't say which one, Sasuke tugged on her hand to bring her in close so he could sling his arm around her shoulder, because he just knew. They continued on in comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery that sprawled out on all sides. The trees here were slightly different than the ones in Konoha, they could tell even by the waning light.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura teased while she played with the fabric of his cloak, "this really is big enough to fit more than one person. What did you have in mind when you bought it?" He was a tall and well-muscled shinobi, but still slender enough that he really could have gotten away with a smaller cloak.

"If you're asking, I did not buy a family sized cloak on purpose."

"I'm not sure if I believe you," she said skeptically. He eyed her, but kept walking until she twirled herself inwards, her back against his chest. "This almost seems too Sasuke and Sakura sized to be coincidental." Even her pregnant stomach was covered by the thick fabric of the cloak.

"Think what you want," he sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind. So what if he thought about his wife all the time?

"Sakura, it's hard to walk like this," he grunted as he tried not to knock the backs of her legs with his knees. They'd barely been able to travel a few feet because of the awkward positioning. They wouldn't make it to the village before night fell if they kept up the pace.

"Then stop walking," she said, planting her feet on the soil.

He grunted but complied. They stood together, breathing softly in sync. The only sounds around them were the gentle buzz of insects and rustling of leaves in the wind. The air smelled fresh, but carried the promise of chill with it.

"We should head inside," he whispered against the shell of her ear. His breath tickled, but she didn't move away. She leaned her head back against his shoulder to try looking at him, "Why? You and your cloak are so nice and warm."

"Sakura," he grumbled, feeling himself blush a little, "we can...cuddle inside."

"What was that? You want to _cuddle? _Sasuke-kun, why didn't you say so earlier?" The sparkle in her jade eyes rivaled the slowly emerging stars in the inky sky above them.

"Didn't think you'd need this much convincing. Don't you want to sleep inside tonight?"

Sakura nimbly darted out from beneath the cloak and walked in front of him with her hand stretched out behind her, "Sure I do! Let's move." He snorted at the way she acted like she was the one who suggested finally walking again. He kept his fingers laced tightly with hers the rest of the way.

Even though the walk to the nearest inn was longer than they expected, it was never really that cold when they were together.

* * *

**A/N:** god someone please tell me to do my homework


End file.
